


it's my fault

by peteyparkour



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dead Peter Parker, Irondad, Irondad angst, One Shot, Post Infinity War, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, found it in my docs, from nov 2018, pre endgame, really angsty, spiderson, super old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyparkour/pseuds/peteyparkour
Summary: tony's wide awake at three a.m. once again. but this time, pepper finds him.and what she finds is a man holding onto himself by a thread.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	it's my fault

**Author's Note:**

> i just found this in my google docs from november 18, 2018. it's really short and it's over a year old but i kind of wanted to post it. i'm sorry in advance for everything about this.
> 
> also this is based off of a fanart that i saw, i remember what it looks like but i don't remember the artist. sorry! :(

The world looks fuzzy, the bright screen in Tony’s hand blurring and looking much too bright in the pitch black living room. Tony’s head rolls back, his free hand running roughly through his uncombed hair as his eyes slam shut. When he opens them again, his eyes are a bit clearer, the tears that had filled his eyes before now resting on his cheekbones, waiting patiently for more to come. He returns his attention to the screen, and though it’s painful, much more painful than what he should be putting himself through, he forces himself to read them again.

_ “Hey Mr. Stark! The nice old lady gave me another churro today!” _

_ “Today I saved a kid and they called me their favorite superhero!” _

_ “Thank you again for the suit Mr. Stark! It’s amazing, really, I will not disappoint you!” _

“Tony?” The sudden call to him makes him jump, dropping his phone in the process. With  trembling hands and shuddering breaths, he calls back out to the voice. 

“Yes?” He shakily asks, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. The door opens slowly, and Pepper’s head slowly peaks in. 

“Why aren’t you asleep?” She asks gently.

Tony releases a small breath as he realizes who it is, and droops his head, attempting to hide the wet tears that still stain his face. 

“I just,” he starts, unsure where he’s going.  He debates about telling Pepper the truth or not, but as his heart pounds and his hands still tremble, he settles upon what he wants to say.  “I just couldn’t sleep. Not with knowing that it’s my fault.” He pauses and takes a long breath, then adds quietly, “It’s  _ my _ fault Pepper.” 

When Tony picks up his head to meet her eyes, he finds that she’s fully come into the room and has sat in the chair next to him, her eyes filled with sympathy, but also a twinge of worry and sadness. 

“What’s your fault?” She hesitantly asks, sounding unsure about if she should or not.  Her voice hints that she has an idea of what he’s talking about, but doesn’t want to put her thought into words. 

Tony takes a deep breath in and picks up the phone again, which is still open to the messages Peter had sent him. He tosses it to Pepper, who seems to expect the throw and catches it well. He places his head in his hands as he continues, words upon words coming too fast and becoming jumbled in his head, but clear when he speaks.

“Peter sent me those. You remember him, right? Peter Parker, the Spider-Man. He would message me everyday Pepper.  _ Every day. _ And you know how many times I responded?” He asked, his eyes watering with angry tears as he spits out the answer. “Three. I responded to the kid three times. That’s all he was, a kid. Just a kid, and he got killed in a battle against an enemy who even the  _ Avengers _ couldn’t beat. We’re supposed to be Earth’s mightiest heroes, yeah? Well then how come I couldn’t even protect  _ one kid _ ? He was only fifteen, Pepper. Fifteen years old, and he died because I couldn’t beat one alien.” His voice breaks at the last sentence, and through the break one clear thought rings through his head, cancelling out any other thought going through his mind.

_ How could you do this to a fifteen year old? _


End file.
